


Adric, We Need To Talk

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adric's shoes, they are the worst things ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has to talk to Adric about something rather important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adric, We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft,  
> I'm an not obsessed with Adric's shoes.  
> yesIam.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Nols

The Doctor paced in front of Adric’s door frantically, becoming impatient with the boy. Every minute he’d take a glance at the door, and soon he found himself bouncing on the tips of his feet with his hand clasped behind his back. The time lord let out a series of frustrated sighs as he stretched out his arm to the door, but then returning it to it’s original position. His heels slammed on the ground and he tapped his foot as he straightened his back slightly.

The Doctor began to worry, he didn’t quite understand why it would take the boy so long to get ready. Adric was, well, Adric. As far as the Doctor was concerned, the boy stayed up all night, doing his ‘mathematical studies’, making it so Adric could just waltz out of his room without having to bother getting ready. But no matter what the case was, in the time lord’s eyes Adric looked like Adric, which looked like he didn’t even try to look half decent.

With a huff, the time lord knocked on Adric’s door rapidity.

“Adric!” The Doctor shouted. “Adric!”

“Just a minute, Doctor!” The boy yelled back. “I’m getting on my shoes.”

When Adric said shoes, one of the Doctor’s hearts almost stopped.

The time lord didn’t let a moment pass before he busted into Adric’s room.

The younger one had a look of complete shock come over his face and he dropped the shoe in his hand, getting a sigh of relief from the other.

“Adric, we need to talk.” The Doctor stated clearly,  taking long strides to Adric’s bed, taking a seat after a moment. 

To be honest, Adric was rather scared. He didn’t know what the other wanted. He didn’t think he had messed something up. He didn’t think he did anything to annoy the Doctor. He didn’t say a word and just rose an eyebrow.

“Now Adric, my dear boy,  I’m rather worried about you, you see.” The Doctor paused and shifted to face the other.

“What is it about?” Adric asked plainly.

“Your shoes.” He replied quickly.

“What about them?”

The Doctor hesitated  but continued. “They are awful. They are ugly, swamp green rain boots made out of cloth.”

Adric was rather shocked, and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“They clash with the yellow in you clothes, and even the orange. They don’t go with any part of you nor will they ever. You make the whole team look positively idiotic and colour blind. I would like you to change them. Now.”

“But Doctor!” Adric protested. He liked the shoes and thought they look nice. But no. Apparently the Doctor was now Mister fashion diva. 

“But nothing Adric. I refuse to be seen with you when your shoes are as horrifying as  they are now.”

The boy opened his mouth to argue, but shut it, only letting out a sigh.

No winning against this man.

Adric didn’t have any other shoes, so he walked barefoot until Nyssa lent him a pair.

Let’s just say it’s something Adric doesn’t want anyone to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Adric's shoes, I direct you over to this: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mewa42okAp1rv3riv.jpg


End file.
